Clark Kent is so Bizarre
by Lily1986
Summary: Bizarro returns to Smallville, and he has unfinished business. Set in season 9. No spoilers involved, but some callbacks to past episodes.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Please read and review. Let me know if you like this. I', still debating whether or not to continue it. Hopefully you guys like it as much as the L&C series if not more. =] Happy reading!!!

Chapter 1

Lois walked into the bullpen in a hurry. She'd left Chloe's birthday present in her desk, and was now officially late. She threw open the top drawer of her desk and sighed seeing it was empty. Then she remembered she'd given it to Clark and smiled, walking around her desk to his that was across from hers. She gently opened his drawer, not wanting to break it, and saw the carefully wrapped gift they'd both chipped in to buy for their friend. Lois went to close the drawer when a glistening caught her attention. She pulled it out gently again and smiled for the second time that night. It was still there. Lois Lane's Rules of Reporting were still framed and in his desk. She really thought after finding out about it that night a year ago, he'd get rid of it. But apparently not, who knew Clark Kent was a sap. Lois left the frame untouched, committing it to memory and closed the drawer.

She hurried to the elevators pushing the down button. She stepped in and leaned against the wall clutching the gift in one hand and running her other hand through her hair.

So what if Clark Kent framed her rules. It didn't mean anything. Did it?

Lois did notice one thing for sure. He never added that last rule she gave him about keeping it on the field to the list. So if a rule doesn't make the list, does that still make it a rule?

She wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

~*~

Clark looked at his watch again, for the umpteenth time. She was late. There was nothing new about that. But he really thought she'd be on time for own cousin's birthday party. And Lois was in charge of picking up Chloe's present too. He shook his head in frustration.

"I don't think that frustration is directed at all the party favors", Chloe smiled.

"No just at one very late cousin of yours", he said.

"Has she called", Chloe asked.

"No", Clark said shaking his head, "Because she knows I'll tell her _I told you so_."

Chloe shook her head.

"So how are things down at the Planet", Chloe asked.

"Perry's really making us work for our merit badges, Lois seems to look for trouble at least six times a day and oh did I mention she's rubbing her love life in my face…."

"I doubt she's rubbing her love life in your face, Clark", Chloe said looking at her best friend.

"It sure feels like it", he said almost pouting.

"You made your bed, now lie in it", Chloe said solemnly, "None of this would have happened if you'd just told Lois your secret instead of push her away."

"I don't regret not telling her", he said, "I just regret pulling away that night. I've been trying to find my way back ever since, but it seems like she's completely relocated if that makes any sense."

"Actually it does", Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy", Clark said understanding.

Chloe waved it off. "Don't be. He's better off without me…"

Clark nodded softly.

"How is he by the way?"

"He's good", Clark said, "Working hard."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well, this just got awkward", Chloe said smiling, "I better go make the rounds… try to enjoy yourself, Clark."

He nodded and watched her walk away, staring at his watch again.

~*~

He walked in to the barn for the first time in years. Walking up to the loft he looked around. It looked like no one had lived here in ages. Clark Kent had apparently moved out of the farm he grew up in. Smiling he looked through his drawers to see if there was any address or new information.

He wanted to see her again. He really had loved her two years ago, even after she tried to destroy him with blue kryptonite, he'd forgiven her. Clark Kent didn't deserve the life he had. But he did. And this time nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. He learned from his mistakes. This time he'd take away the love of Clark Kent's life, once and for all.

The phantom flew out of the barn and towards Metropolis. He arrived at the Daily Planet. Chloe worked there before, he figured she'd know where Clark and Lana were staying these days. He stopped when he saw a name plate on a desk adjacent from one Lois Lane.

Clark Kent.

The phantom grinned and walked to the desk tearing open the top drawer. He looked inside and pulled out a frame.

"Lois Lane's rules of reporting", he read, "Well, it looks like your eyes have drifted Kent…"

He sat down at his computer and looked around to see if he found anything of use. He finally found an address, but it wasn't Clark's.

"Lois' new apartment", the phantom smiled, "And not too far from here either."

He tucked the address into his jeans and super sped out of the bull pen. He'd pay Lois Lane a visit later tonight.

~*~

"Relax Smallville, I said I was sorry I was late."

"I know", he said sighing, "It's just you walked here from the Planet and something could have happened to you."

"I've got my pepper spray and that tazer you got me for my birthday", she smiled, "I was protected."

"I worry about you, Lois", he said.

"Well, it's not your job to worry about me, Clark", she said.

He nodded. She was right. He gave up that chance a long time ago.

"Now if you'll excuse me", she said her eyes dancing around the night club, "I've got to find my date."

"You brought a date?"

"Well, I'm actually meeting him here so technically I didn't bring him."

"Anyone I know?"

"Um, not really…"

"Okay", he shrugged, "Save me a dance or something, you know… later…"

She smiled. "Look for me later, Smallville…"

He nodded and smiled and watched her walk away.

~*~

He didn't get that dance with Lois. His super hearing had picked up a siren nearby and he ducked out of the party to try and help. It turned out to be a structure fire and after putting the fire out and super speeding victims to safety, he was covered in soot.

He opted to just go home early instead. He knew Chloe would understand and he'd just give Lois an excuse about being tired in the morning.

He walked into his new apartment in the city and headed straight for the bathroom.

He'd eventually moved out of the farm earlier this year, to be closer to the city when they needed his help. He'd rented the land out to Ben Hubbard, but still chose to stay there on the weekends. It was solitude of sorts for him. After his shower he got into his flannel pants and lay back in bed.

He knew he was in love with Lois. A part of him may have always been in love with her. But after all these years, they were still just friends. And that didn't look like it was ever going to change. He got comfortable on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep. Finding comfort in dreams of a feisty brunette who sat across from him but sometimes didn't even realize he was there.

~*~

Lois walked up the stairs to her apartment and went to open the door. She noticed something in the shadows, and reached for her tazer.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"Clark?"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm glad I'm getting such positive reviews for this. Hopefully this chapter will cause a bit of a stir amongst readers.... =] Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

"Smallville… you scared me…"

Lois dropped her hand and opened her apartment, shouting over her shoulder, "Lock the door will you?"

The phantom smiled watching her backside. So this was Lois Lane…

He licked his lips. No wonder Clark was hung up on her now.

"Where have you been hiding", he muttered.

"Did you say something, Clark", she asked putting her purse down and walking up to him.

He shook his head smirking.

"You left the party early tonight", she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "where'd you go?"

"Man", the phantom whispered walking closer to her, "how can a guy miss what's been right in front of him this whole time?"

He stood close to her and leaned in. Lois pulled back.

"Slow down there tiger, a little personal space breach", she said gulping.

He smiled and walked around her, "Come on… I know you're looking for a guy who doesn't play by the rules…"

She laughed. "And on what planet is that you, Smallville?"

"Whatever planet you want me to take you to", he said grabbing her buttocks causing her to jump away from him.

"Hey", she said walking away from him, "What's gotten into you?"

The phantom stopped smiling.

"I don't know… I've just got this attraction to you…"

He walked up to her again trapping her against the wall. He brushed her bangs back behind her ear and leaned into her. He let his lips hover a few centimeters above her lips, allowing both their breaths to mingle.

"Clark", she whispered breathless, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done the last time I saw you", he whispered and closed the gap, crashing his lips against hers.

He pushed his groin deeper into her pelvis and kissed her deeply. He sucked on her bottom lip running his hands up and down her sides. He let his hands travel to her buttocks and she didn't pull away, so he lifted her up and rested her against his waist. Lois wrapped her legs around him and continued to kiss him desperately. He swung her from the wall and led her to what he knew was her bedroom. He dropped her unceremoniously on her bed and climbed on top of her.

He moved his hands to her blouse and started unbuttoning it, leaving butterfly kisses wherever his hands touched. Lois let her hands massage his head and play with his raven locks. He finally pulled open her blouse and kissed her all over her chest. When he went to unbutton her pants, Lois' eyes shot up.

"Wait", she said pushing him away.

She sat up in her bed and started buttoning her shirt again.

"I just unbutton that", he pouted.

"I know", she said nodding, "And what a nice distraction it was… but Clark… seriously… what are we doing?"

"I thought it was obvious", he smirked.

She jumped off her bed and walked backwards away from him. He sat up and lay back on his arms. His torso was stretched out and Lois noticed for the first time his bulge.

"Okay, look at his face", she muttered, "he's more clothed now than he was in that field…"

The phantom smirked.

"Lois…"

"No… wait", she said lifting a hand, "I can't do this. We can't do this. What about our rules…"

He got up off the bed and walked up to her grabbing her hands.

"Those rules don't say anything about not kissing you… amongst other things", he smiled kissing her neck.

"Because you didn't add it", she whispered and pulled away again, "But I'm adding it now. Officially."

He stood back and smiled. Lois wasn't an easy conquest as Lana had been apparently.

"I'm sorry, you better go, Clark", she said.

He nodded and started walking back out of the apartment. He turned around suddenly.

"Can we just not mention this", he asked, "I don't want to be awkward at work…"

She nodded. "Consider this locked away as a moment of temporary insanity."

"I don't know if I'd go that far…"

"Clark, go", she pointed to the door.

"I'm going", he said holding his hands up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. He shook his head and laughed softly walking down the hall. Clark Kent definitely didn't know what he was missing out on.

"Too bad he won't be alive long enough to figure it out", the phantom smiled and flew into the sky.

~*~

Clark watched Lois sit across from him. She'd been acting completely out of character all morning. Every time he'd get close, she'd move three steps back. Lucky for him they had two desks separating them; otherwise he was sure she'd migrate to the other side of the bullpen.

"Hey CK", Jimmy said walking up to his desk dropping off some files, "Chief said to give you this."

"Thank Jimmy", Clark said absentminded watching Lois pour her coffee, "You get the feeling Lois is acting strange…"

"Lois is always strange", Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah but today more than usual", Clark muttered when he heard a siren, "Jimmy I've got to go return a video. It's late. Tell Lois I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing, CK."

Jimmy watched him rush into an available elevator.

"Where's Clark", Lois asked from behind him.

"He said he had to go return a video", Jimmy said shrugging, "Said he'd be back later…"

"I swear", Lois said shaking her head, "Clark Kent is so bizarre."

~*~

Lois sat on her couch typing on her laptop that night when she heard a knock on the door. She looked in the peep hole and sighed seeing it was Clark. She opened the door and walked back to her work.

"You left work in a hurry today", she threw over her shoulder.

"I brought us dinner to make up for last night", he said holding out a bag of take out.

"Clark it wasn't your fault", she said and then mumbled, "at least not entirely."

"I know, just I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you for being late to Chloe's party… and I was frustrated so I left early and I-"

"It's okay, Clark", she stopped him blushing, "You don't have to explain. Believe me I get that you were frustrated. I was too."

"Good", he nodded, "So Chinese, from down the street, your favorite… as a peace offering for last night."

"Peace offering accepted", she smiled feeling all awkwardness dissimilate.

"What were you working on", he asked.

"That article on the old theatre in suicide slums being torn down", she shook her head, "Total puff piece."

"Your favorite", he said sarcastically.

She laughed.

"So dinner", she mentioned.

"Dinner", he agreed.

They both sat at her small round table.

"So", he started, "Chloe seems to be doing better after Davis…"

"I'm so glad he's gone", Lois said, "He was not good for my baby cousin…"

"I kind of wanted her and Jimmy to make amends."

"I hoped they would for a while", Lois admitted; "Now I think Jimmy and Chloe are better off without each other."

Clark nodded.

"So how was your date", he asked.

"Lame and lamer", she admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries", she said, "I more than made up for it when I got home."

She blushed and he smiled shyly.

"Okay", he said slowly.

"So, how's work going for you", she asked.

"Good", he nodded, "Perry gave me a new assignment today."

"Oh… on what?"

"Just a puff piece", he shrugged, "I think he's punishing us."

Lois nodded and agreed.

"I already apologized and said what happened wasn't my fault."

"You got us kidnapped Lois."

"And I apologized."

"Okay, Lois, finish your dinner."

She glared at him and dug into her food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The phantom watched her from afar. She was sitting outside a café, drinking coffee alone. He looked around to make sure Clark Kent wasn't around and crossed the street to her.

"What are you doing here all alone, beautiful?"

Lois looked up from her coffee mug and smirked.

"Did you just call me beautiful", she asked confused.

"I did", he smiled sitting down, "And it's true."

She nodded. "Right…"

He signaled the waitress and placed in his order.

"A latte", she asked confused.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it", the phantom asked.

"You always get black coffee", she shrugged, "So anyway, I thought you were working late..."

"I figured I'd join you", he shrugged smiling.

"Not that I mind the company", she smiled, "But you really should be working on that article. Perry is-"

"Is going to get his article", he said, "Relax… I've got it under control."

"I'm just watching out for you, Smallville", she said softly.

"Well, you don't have to", he angrily took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay", she said nodding her head softly.

"So, about the other night-"

"It's been a week, we haven't mentioned it, let's not break our record", Lois said, "I know it was a mistake-"

"Hardly", he shook his head, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What", she asked.

"I've wanted to do that-"

"I heard you", she cut him off, "I just didn't… know…"

"Well, now you do…"

"Clark", she said softly, "We can't repeat it."

"Why not?"

"Because we're friends and co-workers and it would just make things awkward."

He leaned in a smirked.

"And what, you didn't like it?"

She felt the heat rise to her face. How dare he-

"How dare you", she whispered standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you", she muttered grabbing her purse, "I don't know what is wrong with you but seriously…"

He grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry", he said softly, "It's just when I'm around you, you do something to me and all I want is to be close to you."

Her features softened. Leave it to Clark Kent to be a jerk one minute and her best friend the next.

"Want to watch a movie at my place", she asked shrugging, "We haven't done that in a long time…"

"Yeah", he nodded smiling and led her out of the café toward her apartment.

~*~

"Hey Chloe", Clark said walking into her new office.

"Clark, I told you in here, I'm Watchtower", she smiled shaking her head.

"Sorry", he said absentminded, "Have you heard from Lois?"

"I thought she was with you…"

"With me?"

"Yeah… you guys work together. You see her more than I do…"

"Right", Clark nodded, "No, she left the Planet early tonight. I had to stay behind to tweak an article. She said she'd be at the coffee shop down the street, but I passed by, she wasn't there."

"Maybe she decided to just go home", Chloe shrugged looking through some files.

"Maybe", he mumbled, "Just something's not right… She's acting really weird around me."

"Weirder than usual", Chloe asked not really paying attention to him.

"Well, at least she used to talk to me", he stressed; "Now it's like she only talks about work, or generic topics. Nothing real…"

"I thought you took her dinner the other night", Chloe asked turning around.

"I did", he nodded, "And she talked about work…"

"Lois has a lot on her mind about work, that's not usual", Chloe said confused.

"But it is", he said, "We don't talk about work… not outside the office. I think she's avoiding me."

"I doubt that", Chloe smiled.

"It's just this feeling I'm getting when I'm around her, like something's not right."

Chloe laughed. "Paranoid much?"

"Well, if she talks to you… and if she tells you anything…"

"I'll try to find out what's going on in that head of hers…"

"Thank you", Clark smiled.

"No problem."

~*~

Lois stared at Clark's face sitting on her couch. He was sitting really close to her. That wasn't unusual, just she felt weird being so near him. It almost felt wrong. She'd never felt that before, in all the years she'd known him. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie, and it was _his_ favorite movie.

"Clark", she said softly looking at his face.

He turned and smiled down at her. "Hmm?"

"Something on your mind?"

"No, why", he asked.

"You're not watching the movie", she pointed at the screen, "Which is weird since it's your favorite."

"Oh, um", he stumbled, "It's just, I've seen it so many times… I'd much rather watch you, instead."

She laughed.

"You're oozing butter, Smallville", she shook her head.

He grinned.

"You bring it out of me."

"Right", she nodded sarcastically.

"You do… he-I never realized just how special you are", he said softly brushing her bangs back like the other night.

"Small-Smallville…"

"Shh", he whispered and leaned in capturing her lips with his softly.

He deepened the kiss by bringing her mouth closer to his and pushed her back gently on the couch. He lay between her open legs and lifted her left leg slightly so he'd be more comfortable. He nibbled on her lower lip extracting a groan from her throat and smiled, leaving light wet kisses from her left cheek down to her collarbone.

Lois tried to breathe, but found she couldn't. He was too intoxicating. She didn't move at all, and let him continue his expedition on her body. She felt him grab her by the waist and lower her closer to him on the couch. His hands snaked up her sides to the buttons on shirt.

"This time", he mumbled against her skin, "What comes off stays off…"

Lois felt herself nod, but wasn't entirely sure that she did. She bit her lip as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Then she heard a ringing somewhere in the kitchen. She hadn't turned on her oven so that meant someone was calling her.

"Wait", she breathed pushing him back the second time in a week, "phone."

He nodded and sat back, allowing her to stand up to get her phone. Lois walked to the receiver and picked it up in frustration.

"What", she snapped into the receiver.

_Lois?_

"Chloe?"

_Hey, how are you?_

"Good", Lois said slowly.

_Have you seen Clark?_

"Clark", Lois asked and she saw his head shot up on the couch. If she said yes, Chloe would ask what they're doing and Lois wasn't ready for that conversation yet, so she lied. "No, haven't seen him since I left the Planet, why?"

_No reason. He just came by earlier looking for you…_

_Well he found me, _Lois thought to herself.

"Well, um, I'm kind of watching a movie here, Chlo", Lois said quickly, "We'll talk later… I promise."

"Okay, Lois", Chloe said softly, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Talk to you later… love you!"

She hung up the phone and turned to her guest on her couch. He was smiling seductively.

"I think you should go."

~*~

"Well", Clark asked.

"Well, she is at home", Chloe smiled, "Alone. Just like I told you."

Clark rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for calling Chloe."

"She didn't sound mad at you or anything", Chloe shook her head putting her phone away, "You were just being paranoid Clark."

"You're right", he smiled and leaned in to hug her tightly, "I better get home."

"Be careful", she said knowingly.

"How did you-"

"Know you'd be going on patrol?"

He nodded.

"You're my best friend and I know you", she smiled, "Just be careful."

He nodded.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: If you haven't already, please go to my profile page to see the wallie/poster for this fic. IT was created by RedplanetKrypton over on Divine Intervention! It's really great!!!!! Check it out!

Chapter 4

The phantom stood up and nodded.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes", she muttered from her spot in her kitchen.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down.

"Alright", he murmured and leaned in to kiss her softly, "I'll see you."

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Lois closed her eyes tightly to calm herself. She walked toward her couch and sat down roughly; sighing.

"What has gotten into you, Smallville", she mumbled.

~*~

She was sitting at her desk the following morning staring at her blank word processer. Perry had given her an assignment and she was slacking. She knew it. But she couldn't get a certain farm boy turned reporter off her mind.

"Lois…"

She looked up startled.

"Hey Jimmy…"

"Where were you just now?"

"Huh", she asked moving some papers around on her desk.

"You were totally spaced out just now…"

"No I wasn't."

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah you were."

She groaned. "Fine, I was."

He sat down on her desk.

"What's up, Lois?"

"Nothing", she said softly.

"I know I'm not your cousin by law anymore", he said sadly, "But I still think of you as my family. You can talk to me, you know…"

"Fine", she nodded, "It'll be easier talking to you about this than Chlo-"

She stopped herself abruptly.

"Chloe, it's okay, you can say it", he nodded, "How is she by the way?"

"She's doing alright", Lois smiled sadly.

"That's good", he nodded, "So, you're day dream was about who exactly?"

"This is weird to admit, but", she stopped and looked around before whispering, "Clark…"

"Clark Kent", Jimmy asked smiling.

"Yeah", Lois nodded, "He's changed somehow. He's more assertive, aggressive…"

She sighed. "… Sexy…"

Jimmy laughed softly.

"What", Lois asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing", he said shaking his head, "Just never thought I'd hear you talking about Clark Kent that way."

"And now you never will again. Thanks."

She turned back to her desk and continued with her work.

"Hold up", Jimmy said turning her chair back to face him, "Have you talked to him about this?"

"What are you kidding me", Lois laughed, "We don't talk about it. It's like an unwritten rule or something…"

Jimmy laughed. "What exactly don't you talk about?"

"A kiss", Lois muttered.

"Just one", Jimmy asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe more than one…"

He smiled nodding.

"I'm not hearing any insightful advice coming out of your mouth so this is where I stop my confessional", Lois glared at him and tried turning back around when he stopped her.

"Okay, consider me your priest then", he nodded, "I know you've had feelings for him for a while now. Just like he has for you and it's only natural things have gotten this far. But I do think you need to initiate the conversation. You guys have got to talk about this."

She nodded.

"You're right", she grinned, "When he gets in, I will tell him I need to talk to him. And I'll tell him how I feel about him. Lay my cards on the table."

"Good for you", Jimmy smiled patting her back. He stood up from her desk and began to walk toward Perry's office, "Good luck with that talk."

Lois grinned until he was fully out of ear shot.

"Talk, my ass", she muttered and continued working on her article.

~*~

He watched her from across the room. Licking his lips he turned to walk toward her.

"Hey CK!"

The phantom rolled his eyes and turned around smiling brightly.

"Hey, um-"

"Jimmy?"

"Jimmy, right…"

"You forgot my name", Jimmy asked confused.

"No, of course not", he shook his head; "Just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Oh, well Lois was looking for you", Jimmy nodded toward her desk, "Said she had to talk to you."

He winked and walked away smiling.

"What a strange kid", the phantom muttered and shrugged walking toward her desk.

He reached it and casually leaned up against it.

"So, any plans for lunch", he grinned.

Lois looked up at him and smiled, "You asking me out to lunch, Smallville?"

"If I was, would you say yes", he asked leaning in closer to her.

She sighed softly when she felt his nose nuzzle her cheek.

"I wish I could, Clark", she muttered, "I've just got a lot of work to do."

"So what", he shrugged, "You'll get back to it later. Come on. Have lunch with me."

"As tempting as that offer is… I can't. Go ask Jimmy to join you."

"He is a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way", he smiled at her.

Lois laughed. "I've got to finish this article. If you let me finish this, I'll even let you take me to dinner later."

"Fine", he shrugged, "I'll see you later then."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Bye beautiful."

Lois watched him walk away gob smacked.

~*~

Clark walked into the farm, for the first time in weeks, and looked around. He knew Ben Hubbard had been keeping up the farm, but he didn't want to let his parent's farm go to waste. So every few weeks he'd come back, to make some repairs.

He placed his coat on the chair in the dining room and looked around. If he didn't know any better, it almost felt like someone had been there.

Clark shook his head. That was near impossible.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was food in there. And it wasn't rotten. Ben Hubbard wouldn't come into the house; he knew that for a fact.

Clark closed the fridge door and turned around quickly. He walked further into the house quietly.

He took the steps two at a time, and reached the second landing quietly. He looked down the hall. There was no sound.

Clark turned to walk back downstairs.

He walked outside and into the barn. Everything seemed to be in place. He walked up to the loft slowly and saw it was ransacked. He walked toward his desk quickly, and started pulling open drawers. Nothing was missing, or so it seemed on the surface.

He pulled open the top drawer of his desk and stumbled when he saw the meteor rock. Clark fell to the floor in pain.

"Now how did I know you'd come back to your old country roots?"

Clark looked up to see his doppelganger standing in front of him. Clark groaned.

"What", the phantom smiled evilly, "How am I here you ask?"

Clark glared at him through the pain.

"Well", he started walking around Clark on the floor, "You remember when you convinced Lana to put that blue kryptonite in my hand?"

Clark withered in pain below him.

"You only got the shell", he whispered.

"No…", Clark moaned in pain.

"Yes", the phantom nodded sadly, "You see… it took a while to find your DNA again… and with a little help from LuthorCorp… Lex Luthor to be more precise… did you know that he had some of your blood on hand in a lab?"

Clark looked up at him.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either", the phantom shrugged, "I mean where he got it, I have no idea, but now I'm kind of grateful he did… I had to go through mindless humans to get it… and when I did… It was beautiful. I became you almost instantly. We really are two handsome devils…"

He crouched down in front of him, making sure to stay a few feet from the meteor rock, "Looks painful, Clark. Remember when I told you that you don't deserve this life… now I know it's true. Lois is so… special…"

"You stay away from her", Clark yelled.

"The thing is", the phantom smiled, "Can she stay away from me…"

"No", Clark cried out.

"You just wouldn't believe what we've done", he smirked and licked his lips, "The things that girl can do… very, very naughty…"

"She'll never believe you're me", Clark groaned.

"Hasn't fazed her so far", he shrugged, "I even talked to your friend, Jimmy was it, today… and I know once I lock you up here, I can continue going on living your life. Well, my life now."

"My friends know me", Clark muttered in pain, "They'll know something's different."

"We'll see", the phantom smiled standing up, "It's going to be easy to become you, Clark."

"No…", Clark clenched his teeth in anger, "Stay away from her."

"You have the perfect life", the phantom said walking toward the stairs, "Great job, great friends, and most importantly the girl of our dreams waiting for you to finally make a move."

Clark watched him walk out of the loft.

"NO!!!"

The phantom closed the barn door behind him, muffling Clark's screams.

"He'll be dead soon enough", he smiled and took off for Metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Read and review =]

Chapter 5

Lois heard a knock on the door and stood up off her couch wondering who it could be. She peeked through the peephole and groaned.

"What are you doing here", she asked as she opened the door and stopped suddenly.

Clark Kent was casually leaning against her door frame with a seductive smirk plastered on his face. Instinct told her to shut the door and hide under her bed, but for some reason she couldn't move, much less speak.

"We had dinner plans", he shrugged casually lifting himself up straight, "Remember?"

She mentally slapped herself remembering.

"They weren't finalized", she said glaring at him.

"They were to me", he said stepping into her apartment uninvited.

"Clark, I'm working", she sighed and then realized something, "Why aren't you working?"

He smiled turning to face her. "I'd rather be working on you."

He slipped his hands around her waist.

"Slow down there, cowboy", she said stepping out of his embrace.

"We've been going slow for days", he smiled, "Right now slow is the last thing I want."

"What's gotten into you", she glared placing her hands on her hips.

The phantom dropped his hands.

"Fine", he said rolling his eyes, "You want to stay here following up on articles no one cares to read, fine. I'm going out to have some real fun. Maybe find someone who isn't into going _slow_…"

Lois let her mouth hang open and watched him walk out of the apartment. Something was definitely up with Clark Kent.

Lois shook her head and sat back down on her couch looking over her files. She found she couldn't concentrate on a single topic that didn't have to do with her best friend.

She dropped the files back on her coffee table and laid back on the couch.

"Where are you these days, Clark", she muttered to herself before letting her eyes close.

~*~

He woke up feeling pain. Though it wasn't as strong as before, it was still there mildly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Clark staggered to get up.

He was in a warehouse in a kryptonite infused cage.

"Where-where am I…", he stumbled.

"Oh this place", the phantom asked from where he was standing across the room, "You can thank Lionel Luthor for this place."

"Lionel's dead", Clark said watching him.

"Before he died, he created this place to keep you locked up", the phantom said sneeringly, "Then he wanted to become a father figure to you or something, I don't know. The point is you weren't in here."

Clark watched him stand across the room, never moving close to the cage.

"You seem to want to keep a distance from me", Clark smirked, "Scared?"

"Nice try", the phantom smiled, "The second I get close enough, you know I'll absorb all the meteor rock and you'd break out. I think I'll keep my safe distance here."

"Why not let me die in the barn", Clark finally asked.

The phantom shrugged. "It must have been the sentimental part of me. We're like brothers, you know…"

Clark snorted. "Yeah right, it never stopped you from trying to kill me before."

"Yeah, well", he said, "Things change. But truthfully, I didn't want anyone to find you."

Clark crossed her hands. "People are going to notice I'm different."

"Not different, Clark, better", the phantom smiled, "Confident, assertive, _happy_…."

"My friends will know-"

"They haven't noticed it yet."

"They will", Clark said, "And when I break out of here I'm sending you back to the phantom zone."

"Good luck with that", he said and started walking out, "Get some sleep Clark, forever is a long time, and that's how long you'll be here."

~*~

"Hey, come on in", Chloe said letting Lois into the apartment above the Talon, "You sounded urgent in your messages. What's up?"

"Something's up with Clark", Lois said slowly.

"Yeah, I got that from your message", Chloe smiled crossing her arms in front of her chest, "What happened?"

Lois looked around and crossed her arms.

"Oh, whatever, I might as well just tell you", she shook her head and dropped her arms, "We kissed."

"You kissed", Chloe's eyes widened and she dropped her arms.

"Twice", she nodded.

"Twice?"

"Maybe three times", Lois said slowly, "okay like more than three…."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"I lost count, ok", Lois said.

"Alright", Chloe smiled, "So besides the out of character making out sessions… what else has changed."

"He's just not acting like himself, he's aggressive and over egotistical."

"Are we talking about Clark Kent?"

"Yes!"

"Okay", Chloe said slowly, "I can't say I've seen him act like this but let's say you're right. Maybe he's finally going for what he wants…"

"Are you saying he wants me?"

"Yeah", Chloe smiled, "Come on Lo, you can't tell me you didn't know of his feelings."

"I kind of didn't since no one told me", Lois yelled.

"Look, just give it a chance, he's trying something new", Chloe shrugged.

"I miss the old Clark, Chloe", Lois said softly.

"Then tell him that", Chloe smiled, "Now go, get out of here."

"Fine", Lois rolled her eyes.

"And Lois", Chloe called causing her to turn around, "Trust your gut. It's never let you down before."

"Thanks Chlo", Lois smiled walking out the door.

~*~

Lois dropped her bag on a nearby chair as soon as she opened the door. She closed it behind her and locked it.

She sighed leaning against the door. Chloe hadn't freaked about her and Clark. That was a good sign.

She needed to talk to Clark. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"That's weird", she said softly, "Clark's phone is never off."

She put the phone on the counter and watched it tapping her fingers on the counter slowly.

"Clark's phones off, Clark's acting badass", she said thinking, "Something's definitely up."

She grabbed her cell again and walked out the door. She knew it was probably nothing, but the fact that Clark wouldn't have his phone on was a red flag. She also knew going to his apartment in the middle of the night was probably a bad idea, but that didn't matter. She needed to know the truth.

She pulled up in front of his apartment building and looked around. Everything seemed pretty quiet.

"He could be sleeping, Lois", she muttered to herself getting out of the car.

She walked up the steps and let herself in with her spare key. They had each other's apartment keys in case of emergencies and this was definitely one. Or at least in her head it was.

She looked around quietly and then stopped.

There was no one in the apartment. It looked like there hadn't been in days. She turned on a light and walked around looking through things. She walked into his bedroom and noticed the bed made. She looked inside his closet and all the clothes were neatly in place.

Something was wrong. Clark Kent hadn't been in his apartment in days. She bit her lip, and then smiled. There's only one other place he could be.

The farm.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Because Smallville returns tomorrow! Here's to hoping its a GREAT episode and Clois filled!!! Read and review as always! ;-0)

Chapter 6

Lois pulled up to the farm and saw the lights were on.

She smiled.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to porch, reaching into a plant by the door for the spare key. She opened the door slowly and poked her head in.

"Clark", she called out.

She was suddenly attacked by a ball of fur on four legs.

"Shelby", she groaned trying to stand up.

"He likes you."

She looked up to see the man she drove three hours to find.

"That's not news Smallville", she said softly finally standing.

He walked up to her, but Shelby growled.

Lois looked from the dog to its owner.

"That's weird", she said petting Shelby, "He's never done that before."

"He's just mad", the phantom shrugged, "I switched his dog food."

"Okay", Lois shrugged and continued to pet the dog trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"I called your phone, it was off", she said not looking up at him.

"So you drove here in the middle of the night", he asked smiling.

"I went to your apartment", she said finally looking up, "You weren't there. So I came here."

_Maybe I can finally find that place_, he thought to himself.

"Why are you here", Lois asked.

"Shelby", Clark pointed.

"He lives with you in Metropolis."

"He wanted to stretch his legs."

"That's what your patio is for", Lois said crossing her arms in front of her, "What's going on, Clark?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"The attitude change, the relocation, the sudden need to play hooky", she said, "It isn't like you."

"Or maybe it is", he said walking up to her but stopped abruptly when Shelby stood between them growling.

Lois bent down to pet him behind the ears. "It's like he's protecting me or something…"

"He's jealous", the phantom rushed.

"Of you", Lois asked laughing.

"We should get out of here", he tried, "Head home."

"Okay", she said turning to walk outside.

She stopped when he was following her.

"Clark", she said slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Heading back with you, silly", he smiled.

"Why?"

He stood dumbfounded.

"You're trucks over there", she pointed at the red dodge parked in the driveway.

"I locked my keys in the truck", he said quickly, "Can't I just get a ride back with you."

"Okay", she said rolling her eyes, "Good thing you live really close to the Planet, otherwise you'd have a serious case of blisters tomorrow."

They both hopped into the car, with Shelby sitting in the backseat. The dog was still growling at him.

"Wow, Shelby must really hate this food he's on now", she sighed.

"It's a dietary meal", he said looking out the window.

"So what were you going to do since you were pretty much stuck if I hadn't shown up?"

"I was just going to spend the night", he shrugged, "Call for a locksmith in the morning."

"And be late to work…."

"So I guess this makes you my savior."

"Just returning the favor", she shrugged, "I know you've been there for me a million times."

He smiled.

"Yeah, I bet."

~*~

Chloe sat at a computer waiting.

"What was so urgent?"

She turned to see Oliver Queen standing in her doorway.

"Lois is suspicious of Clark."

"You think she's orbiting too close to his secret."

"I don't think it's his secret we have to worry about."

"What is then?"

"According to Lois, Clark's acting out of character. I'm thinking it might be red kryptonite but he's not answering any of my calls. And he hasn't returned any of my messages."

"So how do we find him?"

"I'm not sure", she shrugged turning to her computer screen, "I don't even know why he'd put on Red K."

"Is he dangerous when he's on it?"

"He could be", she said, "It just lowers his inhibitions. He'd never intentionally hurt anyone."

"And where's Lois now?"

"She just left", Chloe said softly, "I don't know. I told her she should talk to him, and it wasn't until she left that it occurred to me that Clark could be on Red K. What if she found him?"

"It's late, I doubt that."

"Oliver, Clark's not himself right now."

"I know. We just got find him and separate him from that rock."

She nodded.

"And how do we do that?"

"Got any ideas", Oliver smirked.

~*~

"Here you are", she said pulling up to his apartment and turning off the car.

She realized he wasn't moving.

"Something wrong?"

"My apartment key is in the truck", he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay", she said rolling her eyes and taking the spare key off her key ring. She handed it to him, "Here…"

He nodded. "Thanks."

He stepped off the car and whistled to Shelby.

"Come on boy, let's get inside."

Shelby didn't move from his pounce stance the whole way home. He hadn't stopped growling either. Lois stared between the dog and him.

"He can stay with me", she smiled shakily.

"Okay, thanks", he said closing the door and turning around.

Lois turned the car back on and pulled back to the street quickly. Shelby's growl had turned into a whimper.

"What is it boy", she asked looking in the rearview mirror; "You know what's wrong with Clark, don't you?"

Shelby barked.

"How I wish you could talk", Lois shook her head, "And now, I'm talking to a dog…"

Shelby barked again.

"We're almost home, buddy… I'll give you some real food when we get there. I promise."

~*~

He watched her pull back on to the street quickly. He looked down at the key in his hand and smiled.

This was too easy.

He walked up the steps to his door and let himself in.

"Home sweet home."

~*~

He sat down in the corner of the cage with his head bowed and laying on his knees. He couldn't sleep. The pain had subsided. It was there, but he didn't feel like he was dying anymore. It'd been at least two days since he'd been trapped.

"Good morning."

He looked up and saw his doppelganger smiling at him from across the room.

"I thought you might be hungry…"

He watched the phantom place a paper bag on a cart and watched it move electronically toward him. The cage opened up a window and the bag was slipped through and fell to the ground. The window closed immediately.

"What is it", Clark asked.

"Does it matter", the phantom laughed, "It's from your apartment."

Clark glared at him. "So you're staying at my place then."

"Guess who led me there", he smiled, "Gave me a ride too."

Clark stared at him in annoyance.

"Lois Lane", the phantom smiled, "She even took that annoying dog off my hands. I thought I was going to have to kill it."

Clark glared at him.

"If you hurt any of my friends-"

"You'll what", the phantom, "Pout me to death…. Face it Clark, you can't stop me."

"I'll stop you."

"No, you won't", the phantom said, "Anyways, better get to work. I get to meet Perry White today.

"Enjoy your breakfast", he said before reaching for the steel door behind him.

"Why Lois?"

The phantom turned around in confusion. "What?"

"Why Lois", Clark asked again, "You can go after anyone on the planet, hell you can go after Lana like last time… why your sudden fixation on Lois Lane?"

"Why do you have a sudden fixation with her?"

"I-"

"Face it Clark", the phantom sneered, "We both know Lois Lane is different. There's something about her you've missed for years. I may have all your memories about Lana, but I've learned enough the last couple of days to know that you're in love with Lois Lane."

"Stay away from her."

"You've said that before", the phantom sneered, "It didn't work then. It won't work now."

He turned to walk away.

"Oh and Clark", he turned around again, "You know, I get the impression Lois has more than just friendly feelings toward you. The way her body reacts to your touch or at least what she thinks is your touch… is incredible."

Clark glared.

The phantom smirked.

Then he closed the steel door.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: What the heck! Because tonight was so awesome! And we got to see the iconic Lane/Kent/Olsen team up! Which this story does in fact have.... ;-D

Chapter 7

Lois sat at her desk researching on her computer for anything that could make a person completely change themselves. So far she'd come across mid life crisis, drugs, trauma, and more weird and bizarre explanations.

Clark Kent was nowhere near mid life.

Clark Kent would have to be on drugs to be on drugs. He had his issues, but none of them would make him turn to that.

And how much trauma could a guy take before he had a mental breakdown.

Safe to say, her research turned up empty.

It didn't help that Chloe was being tight lipped on what she knew. Lois knew well enough when she was being lied to, and Chloe and Oliver were flat out lying to her. She knew they all had their secrets, and she usually stood back when it came to unlocking the mysteries of Clark Kent. But now that he needed them, was not the time to be so hushed about what they knew.

"Lois!"

"Yeah, chief", she sighed closing her internet explorer quickly. No sense in letting the Chief know something was wrong.

"Have you seen Kent?"

"I haven't-"

"Right here, Chief", he came in smiling.

"Son, you're late."

"Sorry, Perry", he smiled confidently; "I had some car trouble."

"I thought your car was on the farm", Lois said cocking an eyebrow.

"Exactly", he nodded, "I called the Locksmith this morning to head over there and get my keys for me."

"That's a lot of faith in your locksmith, son."

"He's been the locksmith for years", he shrugged, "Small town."

Lois watched the two men talk and figured she needed an excuse to get away.

"I have to meet a source", she said abruptly, "I'll see you two later."

"Lunch later, Lois", he asked her cheekily.

"I'll get back to you", she smiled and walked out of the bullpen.

"That girl is always on the move", Perry said shaking his head, "Anyways, Kent, my office, pronto."

"Sure thing, Chief."

He followed Perry into his office smiling.

~*~

Lois sighed.

She was in Metropolis General following up with a nurse friend.

"So, your friend, he suffering from mental psychosis", Evelyn asked.

"I'm not sure, it's almost like he's a completely different person", Lois said following the nurse as she made the rounds on her floor.

"Split-personality maybe?"

"If you knew this guy, you'd think that was as ridiculous as I do", Lois smiled, "It's something else."

"I don't know then, Lois", Evelyn laughed, "I mean what else is there… an evil twin…"

Evelyn shook her head and continued down the hall leaving Lois dumbfounded.

"Stranger things have happened", she said looking around her.

~*~

He was bored out of his mind.

How Clark Kent could put up with this irritating man was beyond him.

"Do you understand me son?"

"Yes sir, loud and clear."

"Good."

He started to stand.

"Wait, so what's going on between you and Lois?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Nothing? That's not nothing", Perry laughed, "I know you've been a little hot for her, son."

The phantom cringed at the idea of having this conversation.

"Sir, I don't think this is appropriate…"

"Nonsense", Perry smiled, "So tell me, have you asked her out yet?"

He smirked.

"She turned me down."

"She did, did she", Perry laughed, "Girls like Lois need to be wined and dined."

"I'll say", he muttered.

"Well…"

"Well, what", he asked.

"Well", Perry said looking at him, "How are you planning on sweeping her off her feet?"

"I'm not sure", he smiled, "Got any ideas?"

Perry smiled. "Now we're talking. Take her to Antonio's. It's an Italian place close by. She'll love it. And don't go cheap. Get a sports jacket. Get a bottle of wine. The good stuff, then you could take her dancing."

He smirked.

"I'll take that into consideration."

"You do that, son."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Clark", when the young man turned around, "Don't blow it."

~*~

She sat down at a table in the hospital cafeteria. She wasn't in the mood to go back to the planet just yet. Something Evelyn had said struck a chord with her. Would it really be farfetched if Clark had an evil twin brother somewhere?

Or he could be a clone.

She knew something was definitely wrong with the way Shelby reacted to him. Shelby didn't react like that to anyone, much less Clark. Unless the dog knew there was trouble. She didn't buy the whole excuse about changing the dog's meal either.

"There you are!"

She looked up and smiled seeing Jimmy walk into the cafeteria and sit in front of her.

"You found me", she said sitting back in the hard chair.

"You look like you're hiding…"

"I am", she sighed.

"What's up?"

"Last night, I went looking for Clark. I found him on the farm."

"So… that's not weird."

"Yeah, except", she said placing her arms on the table and leaning in, "When I found him Shelby reacted… well… different."

"How different?"

"Like angry", she said, "Like he knew that Clark wasn't Clark."

"Lois, are you listening to yourself?"

"I know how this sounds, Jimmy, but what if Clark's a clone?"

"A clone", Jimmy laughed, "Come on, Lois…"

"I know how I sound…"

"Yeah", Jimmy said softly, "crazy…."

"Jimmy, I know", Lois said looking around, "I have this gut feeling that the guy sitting down in Clark Kent's desk at the Daily Planet right now, isn't Clark Kent… I just don't know how to begin to prove it."

"Well, I'm in", he shrugged and smiled softly.

"You're in?"

"I'm in", he nodded, "I'm in on this mission you've started to defraud Clark Kent."

"Thanks Jimmy…"

"So where do we begin?"

"We find out when he was switched?"

"How do we do that?"

She smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse. "I did a timeline."

"Of course you did", he muttered.

She glared at him.

"The last time I saw Clark Kent and he was acting like himself was the night of Chlo-"

"Chloe's birthday, I'm assuming", he finished for her nodding.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect to be on that guest list, don't worry about it."

She nodded sadly.

"Well, yeah, then when I got to my apartment, he was waiting for me, but he was already not acting like himself…"

"How can you tell?"

"He kissed me."

Jimmy smirked.

"Maybe that's something he'd wanted to do…"

"Even if it were", Lois glared at him, "Clark Kent would never have had the guts."

"Agreed."

Lois smiled at him.

"Thank you", she said triumphantly.

"So you're saying the other day the guy at the Planet wasn't Clark?"

"Far from it", she nodded.

"That explains why he looked like he had no idea who I was."

"You see", she said, "Clark wouldn't forget you…"

"Okay, so who do you think cloned him", Jimmy asked, "Lex Luthor is out. He's dead."

"Is he?"

"Lois…"

"They never found a body!"

"They found remains… what did you expect to find after an explosion?"

"What if that was a clone too?"

"Lois…"

"No, hear me out… if you wanted to be under the radar doing your less than ethical experiments, wouldn't you fake your own death?"

"I guess so…"

"And doesn't Lex have the means to do so…?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"And hasn't he been tied to cloning? Remember he cloned Lana three years ago… it was how she faked her death. Maybe he stole her idea…"

"This is crazy", Jimmy said rubbing her eyes.

"We've got to find the lab."

"Lab?"

"Come on Jimmy, this has front page written all over it", she smiled, "I'll even let you take the pictures…"

"Oh goody", he groaned, "Let's hope I'm alive long enough to publish them…"


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: TEAM LANE/OLSEN TO THE RESCUE! I hope you guys enjoy it.... read and review please...! There's just two more chapters left in this.

Chapter 8

"I think doing this may actually count as federal offense."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're breaking and entering", she said, "I have a key."

"That you stole from the plant, because you knew she hid the spare in there."

"Sue me", Lois shrugged, "Chloe always hides her spare in the plant by the door, has been doing it since I lived here."

"Lois, this is awkward, why couldn't I stay in the car", he asked.

"Two heads are better than one", she tried.

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she admitted, "Chloe's hiding something on Clark and I need you to help me find it."

"Why me?"

"You see anyone else jumping to help…"

"Good point", he nodded, "So where do I start?"

"The bedroom", she said absentminded.

Jimmy stopped suddenly.

"How about I handle the kitchen and you tackle the bedroom", he said instead.

"Good idea", she nodded leaving him alone in the kitchen area.

Jimmy looked through the cabinets, opening and closing everything. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked behind him at the small bookshelf. He remembered when he'd found Chloe's love letter for Clark there, maybe she still hid things there.

He walked over to it and sighed sadly finding his fishing magazines.

"Anything?"

He jumped when Lois appeared suddenly behind him.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that when I'm snooping", he glared.

"Sorry", she tried to bite back her smile, "Did you find anything?"

"Not really", he started.

"What's that?"

She pointed over his shoulder at a small chip. Jimmy pulled it off the back of the case. It was taped behind his fishing magazines. Obviously no one would think to look there, unless they were actually interested in fishing, like he was.

"I don't know", he said holding it up to the light; "We could get back to the planet and look at it."

"Planet's not safe", she shook her head, "Neither is my apartment. We'll go to your place."

Jimmy nodded understanding.

"Let's go then", he said standing up.

"Hey Jim", she called out to him before he walked out the door, "Thank you. I know this has got to be hard for you, but I really appreciate this."

He smiled.

"CK's my friend too, Lois", Jimmy smiled, "He's saved me more than once. I'm just returning the favor."

She nodded and followed him out the door.

~*~

"Hey Clark."

He rolled his eyes.

"Chloe, how you been", the phantom smiled, "It's been a while…"

"A couple of days", she said breathing profoundly, "I've been busy… And you have too apparently."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't called. Between Lois and the Planet-"

"Yeah, Lois told me about your midnight escapades…"

"She did", he asked.

"Yeah, that you kissed her", she shrugged putting her hands in her pocket, "Thing is the Clark I _know _wouldn't be that bold."

"Maybe I'm finally going for what I want."

"In the most out of character way?"

"What are you really here for Chloe?"

She pulled out the kryptonite, and held it up to his face. He didn't even flinch. Her eyes widened.

"You're not Clark", she breathed.

He smirked as he absorbed the kryptonite.

"You were always too smart for your own good", he back handed her flinging her across the room.

~*~

"What did you find", she asked standing over his shoulder.

"Nothing concrete", Jimmy shook his head.

"You mean nothing on Clark."

"Just some stuff about a group called Veritas and a secret lab Lionel Luthor funded."

"Before he died", Lois asked moving him aside.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I've got an address."

"Let's go."

"It could be dangerous."

"Jimmy", she said looking at him sadly, "It's Clark."

He nodded. He reached in his pocket and took out his car keys.

"You want to drive", he smiled softly.

~*~

She woke up to find a numbing pain on her right cheek. Chloe looked around and realized she was alone in Clark's apartment. The phantom was gone. She pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Oliver…. It's not Clark. It's the phantom. Meet me at Watchtower."

She hung up and stood up wiping the blood from her lip.

"Where are you, Clark?"

~*~

"This place looks abandoned."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Lois, sarcasm won't get us anywhere", he said looking out the window, "What's the plan?"

"The plan is you stay here and I go in…"

"But I thought we-"

"Jimmy, it's dangerous I need you out here to call for help in case something happens."

He nodded.

"Who do you want me to call?"

"Oliver", she said softly.

He nodded not understanding but trusting her just the same.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes you call Oliver and you drive away from here", she said, "You got that?"

He nodded taking a deep breath. "Twenty minutes, call Oliver, drive away, I got it."

She nodded and stepped out of the car looking up at the dark warehouse.

~*~

"What do you mean he's the phantom", Oliver asked, watching Chloe place an ice pack on her right cheek, "I thought Lana killed him."

"So did we", she said, "Guess not."

"But Clark confirmed it."

"He was wrong then", Chloe said shaking her head, "I can't believe I thought he was on Red Kryptonite."

"You didn't know", Oliver said.

"I should have, he's my best friend!"

"Beating yourself up won't help Clark."

"Lois knew…"

"Lois knows him better than we do now", Oliver smirked.

Chloe nodded.

"So any idea where the phantom could have Clark", Oliver asked.

"Any number of places", she said shaking her head, "The fortress or somewhere else. That is if he's even alive."

"Hey, he's alive."

She looked at him and nodded.

"I hope so."

~*~

Lois walked through the hallways with a flashlight in one hand and her tazer in the other. The hallways were dark, and it really looked like no one had been here in years. She turned another corner. She looked at her watch. She'd been walking around for ten minutes and felt like she was walking in circles.

"Come on Clark, help me out here", she mumbled.

She walked straight ahead and saw a fluorescent green light under the door. It was the only light she'd encountered in the whole place.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head in.

She gasped when she saw him in a cage in the center of the room. Lois threw open the door and ran to the cage pounding her fist on it.

"CLARK?!"

He looked up groaning.

"Lois?"

She looked around the room trying to find a way to open it.

"Clark, I'm going to get you out of here", she said, "I promise."

"Lois, get out of here", he said slowly, "He'll come back…"

"I'm not leaving without you, Kent", she said walking over to a control station on the other side of the room.

She stared at the buttons in confusion.

"Help me out here, Clark", she said looking up at him, "Which one opens the door?"

"Just push the lever up", he said slowly.

"Are you sure", she asked.

"Positive…"

She nodded and did as he said. The green lights disappeared instantly. She ran back up to the cage and put her hands on the glass.

"Now what", she asked.

"Stand back", he said staggering to stand.

She did as she was told and stood back a few steps. She watched him push up the entire cage and toss it behind him before falling back on his knees.

"Clark", she ran up to him and crouched down.

He looked up at her and tried to smile, "I knew you'd come…"

"How did you-"

"Lois, we need to get out of here."

She nodded.

"Jimmy's outside", she said helping him up and wrapping an arm around his waist while he placed his arm over her shoulder, "Let's go."

She helped him out the room.

~*~

"Oh my God", Jimmy muttered watching two figures walk out of the warehouse toward his car. He jumped out of the car and ran up to them, "CK, are you okay?"

"Jimmy, open the door we need to leave before the clone returns…"

He nodded running to the backseat car and opening it. He helped Lois carefully lay Clark on the backseat and closed the door before jumping in the driver seat. Lois stayed in the back with Clark's head on her thighs.

"What happened back there", he asked her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not sure."

~*~

He walked into the warehouse and instantly knew something was out of place. He walked into the lab where his prisoner was being kept and saw the cage tossed aside. He looked at the controls and saw the lever was moved.

Someone had been here.

He was aggravated.

He screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: One more chapter to go.... Read and review. We're winding down.

Chapter 9

"Jimmy, let's go to your place", Lois said from the backseat pushing back Clark's hair, "I'm sure the clone doesn't know where you live."

He nodded and drove through the streets of Metropolis.

"What are we going to do?"

"We got to wait for him to wake up", she said looking down on Clark.

"Is he going to be okay", Jimmy asked genuinely concerned.

"I hope so", she whispered never taking her eyes off him.

~*~

"Where do you think the phantom is going", Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure; he's trying to take over Clark's life…"

"So you think that's why he went after Lois?"

"Yeah, the same thing happened with Lana…"

"So why does he want Lois now?"

"Because Clark wants Lois…"

"He wants what Clark has", Oliver nodded.

"No, he wants what Clark doesn't have", Chloe said looking at him, "Not yet anyway."

Oliver looked at her.

"So what do we do?"

"We set a trap."

~*~

Jimmy and Lois both carried Clark into Jimmy's apartment.

"Set him down on the couch", Jimmy said walking toward it.

Lois tried to make him comfortable.

"Bring me a pillow and a blanket", she said and Jimmy ran to the linen closet. He came back quickly with both.

"Come on, Clark", she said softly placing the pillow behind his head and blanket over him, "I've seen you take worse hits…"

"Lois", Jimmy said, "He's not waking up."

She nodded slowly and bit her lip. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find answers", she said, "Watch him."

She was out the door before he could protest.

~*~

"How did you find us?"

Lois gave her cousin and friend an icy glare.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Clark's clone", she said, "Where is he?"

"Lois, we don't know", Oliver said softly, "We're focusing on finding Clark…"

"Clark's fine", she said.

"Where is he", Chloe asked quickly.

"Considering how you didn't help me find him, I'm going to keep that information to myself", Lois glared at her cousin.

"Lois, is he hurt", Chloe asked.

"He'll be okay", she said, "He's Clark."

"Lois, you don't understand-"

She laughed.

"You're right I don't understand."

"Lois, what did you see", Oliver asked cautiously.

"I don't know yet", she said softly, "I do know when he's ready to tell me, he will. But for now, I need to find the clone."

"He's dangerous Lois", Chloe tried.

"Chloe, I'm doing this with or without your help", she looked from her cousin to Oliver, "But without will take longer."

"We don't know where he is", Chloe said truthfully, "But we think you can draw him out."

"How?"

"Making yourself visible."

"Thank you", Lois turned to walk away.

"Just one question", Chloe called after her, "How did you find us?"

She lifted up a computer chip and tossed it to her, "This. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

She winked and walked out the door.

~*~

Lois walked into the Daily Planet talking on her cell phone with Jimmy.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

_I came out of the shower and he was just gone._

"Jimmy, I told you to watch him", she stressed.

_He was passed out, I didn't think in the ten minutes I was in the shower he'd wake up and leave._

"I'm sorry", she said sitting down at her desk.

_I'll call you if he turns up._

"Thank you."

_Lois_, Jimmy said, _be careful_.

She closed her phone and sat at her desk and turned on her computer.

"Lois…"

She stood up abruptly and placed her hand to her chest.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah", he said walking up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Research", she said sitting back down, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you", he said, "I went by your apartment and you weren't there."

"Clark, you should have stayed with Jimmy."

"I couldn't leave you alone."

"I'm fine you should go."

"Lois, he could be back", he said grabbing her hand, "We have to go."

"Lois!"

"Clark?"

Lois looked between the both of them.

"Oh my God…"

"Lois, we've got to get out of here", he squeezed her hand, "He's the phantom."

"The phantom", she asked looking at the Clark that had just arrived.

"Lois, get away from him", Clark said, "I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Oh my God", she breathed not knowing who to believe.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying", he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Lois, it's me Clark", he said, "I can prove it."

Lois looked at him for confirmation.

"I know all your rules by memory", he said quickly, "Number one always know your source, number two always make a good first impression and don't screw up with the boss, remember I told you that was two rules… I know that you eat rocky road ice cream after a bad break up… and I know that your deathly allergic to Shelby but can't sleep without him in the bed when you stay in my apartment… I know you want to prove your father wrong and that you blame yourself for your sister's rebellion. And I know that when my dad died, you cried yourself to sleep every night because I could hear you…."

"Clark", she said softly and tried to get out of the phantom's grasp.

"No", he said, "We're supposed to be together…"

"Let me go", she tried pulling away again, "Stay away from me you freak."

"No", he back handed her in a nearby desk.

"Lois", Clark super sped to her side and felt around for a pulse. He relaxed when he found one.

He stood up and super sped at the phantom grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"You ruined everything", the phantom clenched his teeth knocking him through the wall into the hallway.

He pinned Clark to the ground and tried to choke him. Clark knocked him back into the nearby wall.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Kent", he said angrily standing up.

"Bring it on", Clark countered.

They super sped at each other causing the foundations of the building to shake. Clark punched him until he bled, and the phantom laughed.

"Is that the best you got", he mocked.

"No", Clark smirked and pulled out his father's crystal from his pocket, "I got this."

The phantom's eyes grew wide.

"No", he tried to scramble away but was frozen in place. The phantom was detached from the body it possessed and it shrieked as it was locked away in the crystal.

Clark watched his form disintegrate in front of him on the floor. He stood over the dust and looked at the crystal in his hand. He put it back in his pocket.

He ran to where Lois' body lay and lifted her off the ground. He brushed the hair back from her face and touched her face softly.

"Lois", he said softly.

He held her close and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Clark", she groaned in pain.

"You okay", he asked.

"Is he", she coughed roughly.

"He's gone", Clark said.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home", he said lifting her up in his arms.

"Clark?"

"Yeah Lois", he asked.

"How did we meet?"

He chuckled.

"Lois-"

"Answer the question", she said seriously, "I need to know."

He smiled. "You almost ran me over with your car in a corn field."

She smiled.

"Welcome back, Clark."

"It's good to be back."


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: The final chapter is officially up.

Chapter 10

"That's a nasty bruise you're sporting", Lois looked up and tried to smile but couldn't.

"You're sporting a similar one", she said instead.

Chloe shrugged.

"Well…"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too", Chloe smiled.

She leaned against Lois' desk.

"So the cat's out of the bag huh", Chloe asked.

"I already knew about Oliver", Lois said and Chloe nodded, "Seeing you two working together was a bit of a shock, but it sounds like your happy with this new route your life has taken."

"I am", Chloe smiled nodding.

"I just wish you'd trusted me", Lois said turning back to her computer.

"I didn't want to involve you", Chloe said truthfully, "What I'm doing is a little dangerous. The less people know the better."

Lois nodded.

"I meant it when I said your secret was safe with me", Lois nodded, "And it is. I'll take it to the grave."

"Let' hope you don't take it early", Chloe winked, "I heard you had a run in with the _clone_. Clark said you had a close call."

She nodded and pointed at her bruise.

"The bastard back handed me", she groaned.

"But Clark seems to be fine now", Chloe mused.

"Yeah, he's actually taking the day off", Lois pointed to his nearby empty desk, "As you can tell."

"Lois, you have to talk to someone about what you saw", Chloe said seriously.

"Did he send you to test the waters", Lois smirked.

"He doesn't know I'm here", Chloe admitted.

Lois nodded.

"Well, I better get back to work", Chloe said standing straight, "Duty calls."

Lois smiled.

"Thanks Chloe", Lois said, "And I really am sorry for what I said."

"I deserved it", Chloe shrugged, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe hugged her tightly and walked out of the bullpen as Lois watched her leave.

~*~

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Lois knows, huh…"

Clark groaned and glared at Oliver.

"I'm not sure what she knows", he admitted, "She's not exactly talking about it."

"You remember when you decided to keep this secret from her to protect her?"

Clark nodded.

"Well, this time her not knowing your secret actually put her in more danger", Oliver pointed out.

"I know", Clark nodded.

"Clark", Oliver tried a different angle, "Can I give my opinion?"

"When have you ever censored yourself, Oliver?"

"Touché", Oliver nodded, "Lois can handle it. You can trust her."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

"The fact that down the road she realizes she doesn't have to handle it."

Oliver put his hand on his shoulder.

"Something tells me that is not going to happen."

Clark lowered his head sadly, still unsure.

~*~

Clark watched her in the bullpen sitting at her desk typing on her computer. He thought back to a year ago when in an alternate universe he had told her his secret, and she'd accepted him. She'd even defended him against the world. And two nights ago, despite everything she'd seen and heard she still didn't demand an explanation. The phantom was right about one thing. Lois Lane was different.

And for the first time in his life, he wanted to tell someone about his heritage and abilities, and not because there was no other option or imminent threat.

He walked up to her desk and stopped just a few feet in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?"

She stopped typing and looked up at him.

"Yeah", she nodded saving her work and standing up.

"Let's go somewhere", he said taking her hand leading the way. She had no choice but to follow him.

Clark led her to the roof of the Daily Planet. Lois looked around and leaned back against the edge, crossing her arms.

"About the other night…"

"You don't have to explain, Clark…"

"I want to", he said.

"Clark", she started and dropped her hands, "Please don't tell me because you feel you have to."

"I don't feel like-"

"Because I'm not asking for an explanation…"

He stopped. "You're not even curious?"

"Oh I am, believe me", she smirked, "But I want the day you tell me to be because you want me to know, not because you have to control my curiosity. I'm not going to investigate you."

He smiled.

"That's why I want you to know."

"Let me ask you something", she said walking up to him, "If the last few days hadn't happened, would you be up here trying to tell me your deep dark secret?"

He opened his mouth to answer and closed it immediately not liking his answer.

"I thought so", she nodded sadly.

She turned to walk around him.

"Lois… I-"

"Do it on your time, Clark, not on anyone else's."

He watched her with newfound admiration and smiled. He nodded.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen", she smiled.

He smiled in return, "thank you."

"I told you", she said softly, "That's what I'm here for Smallville, one save at a time."

She smiled broadly and turned to walk back into the building. Clark watched her retreating figure enter through the steel door. He used his x-ray to watch her walk down the stairs until she reached the elevators. He smiled and turned to the Metropolis skyline.

He didn't think it was possible, but he'd just fallen deeper in love with Lois Lane.

~*~

"Sir?"

The figure in the wheel chair stared out his floor to ceiling office window.

"The phantom has gone off the grid, sir."

"Any leads on its whereabouts?"

"He made it to Smallville and Metropolis, sir."

"Where was he when he disappeared?"

"Metropolis, the Daily Planet."

The figure nodded.

"Find him."

"Yes sir."

"And don't come back until you do."

The man in the tailored suit nodded again. "Yes sir."

The figure smirked.

~*~

**THE END.**


End file.
